


Body and Soul

by angelus2hot



Category: Stolen Women Captured Hearts (1997)
Genre: F/M, Het, Native American Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna finally realizes who she belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body and Soul

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Body and Soul  
>  **Fandom:** Stolen Women Captured Hearts  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,180  
>  **Prompt:** Love with a capital L  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Tokalah/Anna  
>  **Summary:** Anna finally realizes who she belongs to.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Love Bingo](http://love-bingo.livejournal.com/)

His thoughts assailed him as he followed her to the river. Tokalah knew loving a white woman wasn’t the wisest course he could have set for himself but after seeing her on the wagon train he’d had no choice. She was the woman from the vision he had as a young boy. He could no more ignore her than he could will the sun from the sky.

Silently, he squatted on his haunches in the bushes so she wouldn’t detect him. It was something he wouldn’t have dared do with a maiden of his tribe but since Anna already belonged to him he felt no remorse. A silent groan escaped him as she began to remove her clothing. He followed her every movement with his eyes as she let each article of clothing she was wearing fall to the ground before she stepped into the river.

He couldn’t help but smile when she started to hum as she leaned back into the water. Apparently, even in the circumstances she currently found herself in, it didn’t take much to please her.

It wasn’t long before his eyes darkened with desire as he watched her begin to leave the river and her body was once more bared to him. Her body dripped with water as she made her way up the steep riverbank. Tokalah could feel his body begin to tighten in response but he ignored it. He had learned a long time ago the art of self-discipline. And with the white woman standing before him he couldn’t help but feel he would need it in abundance. 

“Anna.”

She froze in her tracks. _Damn!_ She had been hoping to sneak in a bath without having to face Tokalah just yet. As a matter of fact she had been praying she wouldn’t come face to face with him for a while. At least until she had managed to get her emotions back under strict control. Even after all she had been through since she had been taken from her home she had managed to keep from allowing herself to feel any sort of attraction towards her captor. But it was hard. Damned hard. It didn’t help that Tokalah was tall, with bronze skin and hair as black as a raven’s wing that brushed against his shoulders. One look at him and she had almost fallen to her knees and thanked the good Lord above for such a gift. But she had told herself she was just being silly. That any woman would have felt the same if they had ever seen him. It didn’t mean anything other than she could appreciate a good-looking man when she saw one.

But it all had come to a head the night before. Tokalah had asked her to share his life with him. And, God help her, she was tempted. She could think of nothing she wanted more in this life than to be with him. To live out her life safe in his arms. But of course she couldn’t do that. She was a married woman after all. She had no business wanting an Indian or any other man for that matter. With that thought in mind, Anna squared her shoulders and took another step. _She had to reach her clothes!_

“Anna.” 

He said her name again. This time it was louder, more forceful. She knew she should acknowledge him. She didn’t really have a choice. She turned towards him and... big mistake. He stood still on the other side of the riverbank. The wind caused his hair to whip around his shoulders and he didn’t even fight to keep his breechcloth from giving her an indecent view of his body each time the wind would blow. She quickly averted her eyes as she whispered, “Tokalah.”

Once more his body tightened. He wasn’t sure if it was the sound of her voice whispering his name or the sight of her nude body that was causing him the discomfort. The only thought that offered him any comfort in that moment was the fact Anna had stared at what his breechcloth covered a might too long to be proper. Especially, for someone who insisted she had no intention of lying with him.

“You wanted something from me, Tokalah?”

He shook his head to clear it. How he wished she had chosen better phrasing of her words. “Yes, an answer.” As Anna’s brow wrinkled in confusion, he continued, “To the question I asked you.”

“I have already given you my answer.”

Tokalah crossed his arms over his chest and let his eyes wander up and down her body. “It was the wrong answer.”

“To you maybe. But to me it was the only answer available.” Silently, she prayed for forgiveness for the little white lie. She had feelings for Tokalah. She just wasn’t free to have them. 

With the fluid movement of one born on the back of a horse, Tokalah dismounted and was standing in front of her before she had the chance to move. “You can stand there before me and tell me you have no feelings for me? That you don’t love me as I love you.”

“I didn’t... I mean... I can’t... You can’t...”

A slow smile began to curve his lips. “You see even as you try to lie to me your words trip over themselves. You can’t be dishonest with yourself. Why should you want to be?”

“Tokalah, you don’t understand. This,” She gestured between them, all thoughts of her nudity forgotten as she tried to make him understand. “Can’t happen. I belong to someone else.”

“No! You belong to no one but me!” He gripped her arms and brought her closer until the only thing between them was his breechcloth. “You belong to Tokalah. Say it!”

Her breasts heaved with exertion as she fought to get away but from what she couldn’t say. Was it him she was frightened of or her feelings for him? 

“Say it, Anna!”

Suddenly, she went limp and he cradled her body against his. She couldn’t fight him any longer. It was too hard to resist him. Besides she didn’t want to. 

“Anna.”

With a smile on her face she raised her head until she was staring into his dark eyes. “I belong to Tokalah. Forever and always. Only Tokalah.”

His heart sang with joy at her words. With a yell of triumph he lifted her off her feet and spun her around before letting her slide slowly down his body until her feet touched the ground. This was what he had been waiting for. What he had longed for. Instantly he bent his head and captured her lips. Everything he felt for her was in the movement of his mouth against hers, it was in his tongue as it traveled into the deepest recesses of her mouth. Without asking he quickly pulled her dress over her head, picked her up in his arms and carried her back to his teepee. She had given him her heart and now she would belong to him body and soul.


End file.
